Luxury vehicles offer a number of user amenities that provide both the driver and the passengers with a more enriching experience; one which attempts to accommodate the particular wants and needs of each of the car's occupants. For example, many cars allow the driver to select between multiple driving modes by simply rotating a knob or pushing a button, where each driving mode alters a variety of vehicle characteristics ranging from throttle response to suspension set-up. Commonly used driving modes include normal, economy and sport. Another feature that has become commonplace among luxury vehicles is the ability to preset and memorize the various aspects of the driver's seat, e.g., seat position, seat height, seatback incline, lumbar support, seat cushion angle and seat cushion length. Once preset, recorded in memory and assigned to a particular user, the preset settings may be re-obtained by simply pushing a button within the car or activating the car with a user assigned key fob. Outside mirrors and steering wheel position may also be linked to the same memory, thus allowing the vehicle to automatically adjust the driver's seat, steering wheel and mirror placement once a particular driver is identified.
In addition to providing the driver with a more engaging experience that may be customized to enhance performance, ergonomics, comfort, safety and/or convenience, many luxury vehicles also try to cater to the desires of the vehicle's passengers. For example, luxury vehicles often provide rear seat passengers with separate rear compartment heating and ventilation controls that may include individual seat heaters as well as individually controllable fans and vents. Additionally, such vehicles often provide electric window shades and a rear compartment audio-video system that may include a video game player, a DVD player, an MP3 player, wired/wireless headphone connections, etc. Unfortunately, the rear seats in most luxury vehicles are only distinguishable from a those in a conventional car based on material selection and seat padding. Accordingly, while the features incorporated into many luxury vehicles provide the passengers a relaxed and enjoyable setting, further improvements in seating comfort and versatility are desired so that the occupants seated in the rear portion of the passenger cabin can more easily converse and enjoy the ride. Accordingly, the present invention provides a multipurpose and comfortable seating system for the rear passenger compartment.